Shingeki no Sina High School
by OrionPhantom
Summary: Eren goes to Sina High School Boarding School along with his friends and has to deal with his annoying roommate, Jean as well as his physics teacher who hates his guts. But when Jean suggests to Eren that they sneak out of the school at night to go to the city not everything goes quite as planned... Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Eren has been going to Sina High Boarding School for a year with his two best friends Mikasa and Armin. Unfortunately, Eren was made to room with the person he disliked the most, Jean Kirstein rather than Armin, who was rooming with Jean's best friend, Marco Bodt.

Apart from his increasingly annoying horse-faced roommate, teachers which got on his nerves and the school's strict rules, Eren still wanted to make the best of attending the school with his best friends. On the other hand, for Armin this school was a dream come true, but he had always been more interested in his studies and getting the best grades, whereas Eren's only effort was to pass (most of) his subjects as to not get lectures from Mikasa. Mikasa was his adoptive overly protective sister who had decided to make it her duty to be Eren's second mom, and although he loved her like a best friend and a sister, she really could get on his nerves.

His teachers weren't all that bad except for Eren's Physics teacher, Levi Ackerman. The teacher hated his guts. Sure he hadn't turned in a couple dozen of assignments whilst he'd given some in late, and sure one time he had accidentally spilled hot coffee on his blazer and shirt. Levi Ackerman came off a clean freak, and especially on that day, he'd made the largest fuss about how Eren had destroyed his clothes and had left the class room to go wash them.

Apart from Levi Ackerman, he couldn't complain too much about his teachers, except maybe for his History teacher who was rather odd and seemed to have a lose screw in her head, and she would babble on and on about both the subject and other things which had nothing to do with history.

**Chapter 1**

Eren sat at his desk at the back of the room, listening to his math teacher drone on about algebra until the bell finally rung and lessons were over.

Eren caught up with Armin and Mikasa in the hallway and they walked together out the building and towards their dorms. All school dorms were found in a separate building right beside the school, and were divided into two sections; the girl's part, and the boy's.

"Hey Armin, want to come over to my room and play video-games? I just got a new game and I haven't been able to try it out yet!" Eren suggested as they walked down the path towards the Dorms.

"Sorry, Eren. I need to finish my homework first, I've got two essays and a book report, and don't get me started on all the work professor Hanji's assigned!" Armin said.

"Shouldn't you also be doing your homework then instead of wasting your time on video-games?" Mikasa said with a frown.

"Yeah yeah. Alright, _mom_." Eren said and rolled his eyes.

They parted with Mikasa once they got through the door and she walked to the Right part of the large building where all of the girl's dormitories were whilst Eren and Armin continued on towards the left.

"So you don't want to hang out with me today?" Eren asked with a pout.

"Eren, you know it's not because I don't want to hang out with you! I just need to finish all this work...and you know that I hate leaving things for the last minute…"

"Alright, alright…I'll talk to you later then." Eren sighed as he reached the door to his room and fumbled through his jean's pocket for his keys.

Armin smiled and waved goodbye and Eren entered his room.

The first thing he saw was Jean lying down on the top bunk bed, playing flappy bird on his Iphone.

Eren groaned and trudged into the room, letting his backpack fall to the ground beside the door and he threw himself onto his own bed.

"What's up with you?" Jean asked without moving his eyes from his phone.

"Armin's too busy with homework, and Mikasa wants _me _to do homework, so I have nothing to do and no one to do anything with!"

"Wow, such a big problem you've got there. I'm sure the starving children in Africa would be greatly concerned." Jean snorted.

"Shut up, Horse face." Eren retorted. That damn guy…Always thinking he was so smart and witty…

"Hey, how about this." Jean began and jumped off his bed and standing in front of Eren. "Let's sneak off at night and go into town, we'll be able to catch all the nightlife events…after all we're at the peak of our youth, we should be going out having the time of our lives rather than being stuck at a school!"

"Why would I want to go anywhere with _you_?"

"Haven't you also been dying to get out and have some fun? What's not better than breaking some rules with your dorm-buddy and having the best night ever?"

"My 'best night ever' does not consist of you, that's for sure." Eren said in a matter-of-factly way.

Jean groaned and folded his arms, giving Eren an annoyed stare which he quickly changed into a smirk.

"Mikasa wouldn't know, and I could convince Armin to come along too. Maybe even Marco…" Jean said.

Eren now sat down on the bed and looked at Jean with furrowed eyebrows.

"How the hell are you going to do that? Armin won't even play video games with me because he's got homework to do, and some how you're going to convince him to sneak out of the school at night and go to the city? I'd like to see you try." Eren scoffed.

"Then it's settled. I'll get Armin and Marco and the four of us will sneak out of Sina High School Boarding School and see what's in store for us behind the school gates…"

"If we get caught by the teachers we're dead, you know that right? We can't pass through the front doors if that's what you're planning."

"Of course I know that! What do you think I am, stupid?" Jean snapped.

"Yes." Eren replied.

An hour after Jean had made plans with Eren to sneak away from the school, he'd gone into Armin and Marco's dorm to try and convince them to go along with the plan.

There was no way they would though, Eren had already made up his mind.

But here he was now, standing in front of his with a big grin on his stupid face which made him look even more than a horse than usual.

"Looks like the four of us are sneaking off tonight!"

"What?" Eren suddenly gasped. "How the fuck did you manage to convince them?!"

"I've actually got great manipulative skills"

**Flash Back**

"Oh come on, Marco! We're only young once and we've gotta have some fun in our short youth!" Jean said in a whiny tone.

"I wouldn't want to know what would do to us if he caught us roaming the hallway during the night, let alone leaving the school building…." Armin began.

Jean threw his arms around Marco and Armin in a friendly headlock and smiled.

"Haven't you ever wondered about what goes on in the city at night time? Haven't you ever wanted to live a little? You can just finish your homework now and you'd be done by the time we're leaving. Eren would certainly be overjoyed if you were to come." Jean said as he looked at Armin.

"W-would he?" Armin said slowly as he tried to get away from Jean's headlock.

"He definitely would! In fact, he's been feeling that you've been kind of distant with him lately…I'm sure if you were to come he'd change that opinion!"

Armin finally got free and took a step back from Jean.

"What? He told you that?" Armin asked with concern.

"Yeah…he was pretty bummed out about it…on how he felt that his best friend never wanted to hang out with him because he was too busy with homework." Jean said.

"Oh well…I guess if it's only a onetime thing…I guess it doesn't hurt to do something out of the ordinary with my friends…" Armin said.

"Oh no, Armin! You've been sucked into it too?" Marco gasped.

"Come on Marco, you're the only one left. Just me, Eren you and Armin, out there on those streets…what do you say?" Jean asked.

"Alright, alright! I'll come along!" Marco gave in.

"Yesss!" Jean cheered and released Marco from where he had been holding him from his neck.

"Me and Eren will meet you in here at 10:00pm." Jean said, smirked and walked out to go gloat to Eren on how he'd proved him wrong.

"I can't believe you lied to Armin! Sure he couldn't hang out with me because of his work, but that doesn't mean I think he's being distant. Gosh, you're such an asshole! You'd be the last person I'd ever go to for friendship advice." Eren groaned.

"Sheesh calm the fuck down, Jaeger. You're missing the point that we're going to go to town, at night, without parental or teacher supervision!"

"Oh yeah, you're going to be in your element of freedom, Horse-face." Eren snorted.

"Shut up, Jaeger."


	2. Chapter 2

At exactly 10:00 Marco opened his and Armin's dorm room to find Eren and Jean waiting there with a coil of thick rope. Jean was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket of the same colour whilst Eren was wearing a brown jacket and white jeans.

"Are you guys ready?" Jean asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah I guess…no one saw you leave your room right?" Marco asked.

"Nope. The hallways were all clear. Now let's get a move on!"

"Speaking of which…how are we going to leave the dorms? The building's front doors are locked which leaves just the emergency exit which will raise an alarm if used."

"Doors? No, no, we aint using doors!" Jean exclaimed a bit too loudly and received a shove from Eren who hissed at him to be quiet.

Jean thought about glaring at Eren but he decided to advance with the plan and instead he walked over to the window and gestured to it.

"You don't mean…" Armin began nervously.

"That is exactly what I mean, coconut head!" Jean said with a smile and began to tie one of the rope ends to the bunk beds metal frame. Once he made sure that the rope was firmly tied and he tugged on it to make sure that it wouldn't get lose he threw the rest of the rope down the window and began to climb out.

"If you fall and break your leg I will laugh so hard." Eren said, receiving the middle finger from Jean.

Once Jean climbed down the rope and reached the ground Marco went next, then Eren and lastly Armin who took a little longer than the others. After patiently waiting for Armin to get to the ground they ran away from the building and jumped the fence h=which surrounded the entire perimeter of the dormitory building. After that they made it to the pavement and began walking towards the city.

"Was it a good idea to leave the rope out there hanging? What if one of the teachers find it?" Armin asked.

Eren and Jean were running in the empty streets like idiots who had never been let out of the house before.

"Quit worrying, coconut and just relax!" Jean said and ran past Eren to get back on the pavement.

A few minutes later they reached a place with a more urban scenery and much more cars, lights and people. The city of Trost was only a ten minute walk from Sina High school and although the students were allowed to visit during the weekends, they could never stay past 5:00 pm; that's when all the students had to be back within school grounds. Trost was different during the night than the day in both atmosphere and the kind of people who visited. All the buildings and signs were lit up in different shades of red, blue and yellow from all directions.

"So which place are we hitting first?" Eren asked as they walked through the streets in awe.

"I've heard a lot of things about this nightclub called Survey something…It's supposed to be pretty great!" Jean suggested.

"I doubt they're going to let sixteen year old high school students in!"

"That's why I've got a fake ID, dumbass!" Jean said as he pulled an ID from his jacket that said that he was 19 years old.

"As if anyone's going to believe that! Maybe if it was 18 in horse years…"

Jean threw a punch at Eren but missed as Eren agilely ducked.

"Hey you guys! Don't start fighting now!" Marco said as he got in between them.

"Yeah, you're right Marco, sorry." Jean apologised. "Come on, I wanna see what's so great about this Survey place!" Jean continued and he ran off in one direction.

"Wait up!" Marco called after him.

The three of them finally caught up with Jean in front of a large white stone building with black and blue lights gleaming from above the doors. There were a bunch of people grouped together in front of the night club door's waiting to get inside and the loud and funky beats coming from inside the nightclub could be heard from outside.

"Jean, there's lots of people trying to get in, besides you're the only one with the fake ID." Marco said but Jean didn't care.

"Come on, bro! We're doing this!" Jean said and got in line with the rest of the people there.

Marco sighed and joined Jean in line without further protest. When it was their turn to get into the nightclub, Jean approached the bouncer first and showed him the ID. The bouncer took a good look at it and then back at Jean. He nodded towards the door meaning that Jean could go in, though when Armin, Eren and Marco approached towards the door the bouncer immedietly got suspicious by the nervous look on Armin's face and stopped him.

"ID." The bouncer asked.

"Oh umm…uh." Armin stuttered only increasing the bouncer's impatience and annoyance. "I…forgot it in my other pants…" Armin lied.

Jean walked back to the bouncer and shoved Armin out the way forcefully making him fall on a man behind him who had been holding a beer which was spilt all over him because of Armin.

"Hey what the fuck?! What do you think you're doing?" The man shouted angry and shoved back at Armin.

"Hey don't shove my friend, Asshole!" Eren retorted angrily to the man.

The man was clearly drunk as he threw a punch at Armin and missed terribly, instead hitting the bouncer. The bouncer's last nerve seemed to have been lost and he grabbed the man roughly from his shirt.

Whilst the bouncer kicked the man out of the line, Jean, Marco, Eren and Armin slipped past and snuck into the night club.

"Why did you shove me?" Armin asked once they got inside.

"It was all part of the plan! I was trying to get that drunk guy behind you cause a commotion as a distraction." Jean explained reassuringly.

"We sure are breaking a lot of rules today…" Armin muttered.

"Armin my friend that doesn't matter anymore…because look at this place!"

There was loud music playing at the DJ table at the far end centre of the large room lit by several different colours of light, a large spinning silver disco ball shooting out rays of green and blue lights all over the dance floor and there was a bar at the left side of the club. There was a corner with black leather couches where a few couples were making out and a long stage at the centre of the dance floor where people danced around it. The four of them slowly walked into the club, completely overwhelmed by how amazing it all was. That's when Eren realised that there was a long metal pole on the stage. There was someone with their hand on the pole who had short black hair and had a rather short structure themselves, although Eren couldn't see their face from where he was standing, especially with all the different lights shining into his face.

"Wait…this isn't a strip club is it?" Eren suddenly asked Jean.

"I don't think so…just some 18+ entertainment, Jaeger!" Jean said and approached the dancefloor.

Armin felt awkward and out of place there so he just tagged along with Marco and Eren who followed after Jean.

Eren looked attentively at the stage, trying to see that person's face. The short person on stage had expert dance moves and danced around the pole with a sort of elegance. They grabbed onto the pole with one hand and pulled themselves up onto it and spun back to the stage floor. The person grabbed the pole whilst thrust their hip towards it and looked towards the people at the dance floor.

That's when with a horrible realization, Eren saw the person's face and was able to place where he'd seen the familiar combination of short black hair and short structure before.


End file.
